


Colder Nights

by TheRedPoet



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPoet/pseuds/TheRedPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mab, the Queen of Air and Darkness, monarch of the Winter Court of the Sidhe, has unique ideas regarding intercourt bonding activities. Follows Cold Days. Beware of spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colder Nights

**Author's Note:**

> In response to someone's challenge at DLP. I cannot recall who actually issued it, but it was the kind of thing that had to be written.

Recovering from the mess around and at Demonreach wasn't an overnight process. I didn't particularly want to return to Arctis Tor, but that was where Mab had taken Molly and you just don't let friends go through that kind of stuff alone if you can help it. So I went to the portal Cat Sith had taken me through and ended up in the Winter Knight's Suite. The room was cold compared to Chicago, the air crisp and clean. And there were two women in my bed. Mab and Molly, more specifically. My apprentice was in my bed with The Queen of Air and Darkness. What the fuck?

I just stood there, staring, for half a minute at least. There might've been some drool. There wasn't anything R-rated going on, mind, they were just sleeping. Molly was kind of using Mab for a pillow, which was both bizarre and adorable at the same time. I didn't really know where I'd go and my entire body was aching with fatigue, but I didn't want to disturb them. Partially because I'd need a thesaurus to describe the epic proportions of how Mab could end my existence. I didn't even get half-way through the 180 turn before Mab's voice rang through the room.

"Stay, Sir Knight."

I froze at the sound, then turned slowly. Mab sat up in the bed, covers pooling in her lap. She was wearing a lacy pearl-white nightgown, which only flirted with indecency. For one of the Sidhe, that was probably as conservative as it got. She'd repositioned the still sleeping Molly so that the girl's head was resting in her lap, and ran her hand across the girl's hair, the gesture strangely gentle and possessive.

"Your lady requires your service. Come."

Gulp. Well, I had come to take care of Molly, though whatever Mab had planned probably wasn't the same thing. I kind of zombie-shuffled my way over to the bed. Perhaps Molly needed a shoulder to cry on or a friend to talk to. But I remembered Mab's reaction back on the island, too and as frightening as she was, I felt sorry for her too.

"Are you okay?" I chanced a glance at Mab. She considered me for a long time, face expressionless. I didn't meet her gaze and waited. When a full minute had gone by, I thought she wouldn't answer at all. In winter, there was no sin graver than weakness. Then, very quietly, she said: "You have a daughter."

It took me a couple of seconds to make the connection between what she'd said and what she meant. Hey, I was tired, alright? What Mab meant was that I should picture what I'd feel myself if someone had taken my own daughter from me, permanently. When the Red Court had snatched Maggie, I'd eradicated their entire specie from the face of the earth. Mab had been forced to arrange the murder of her own child to save the world. I'm pretty sure it would have destroyed me to be forced to do the same thing. I nodded in understanding to her, keeping my head bowed as I said:

"I'm sorry."

Her face remained as remote, cold and beautiful as a marble statue.

"Your concern is noted and appreciated," she said after another long moment of silence. Then she eased Molly back onto a downy white pillow, drawing mumbled protests from the girl.

"Come," Mab said, issuing at the bed. "Rest. You are weary and injured and there is still a great deal of work to be done."

She raised the covers of the bed and I found my eyes lingering on her pale smooth thigh. Well, what was there to do? I was tired to the bone and there wasn't exactly any other bed waiting for me anywhere. Especially not one with two women as beautiful. Take that, Thomas.

"As you wish, My Queen."

The bed was huge and left me plenty of safe distance from Mab. Sleep was the next best thing to instantaneous.

When I woke up, I immediately became aware of that something had changed. Somehow, I'd moved from the edge of the bed and closer to its centre. Oh- and Mab lay more or less on top of me. Her body was surprisingly light and not cold so much as pleasantly cool. It also wasn't covered by a whole lot of fabric, which my trusty libido quickly took note of. Of course...

And to make things worse, Mab was looking down on me as if daring me to make a move.  
I didn't, but I couldn't stop my body from responding to her presence either. Mab's lips turned up into a little smirk and she shifted her body so that we were pressed up against one another. I managed to turn my groan into a whimper, but only barely. This really couldn't end well.

There was a rustling sound from my left and I glanced in that direction, finding Molly awake, wide-eyed and staring.

"Hey," I managed, awkwardly. The fact that Mab did not move off me did not make things better.

"How're you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," Molly answered. She seemed unsure whether she wanted to keep looking or hide her head under the pillow. "Harry. Could you stop doing that? I feel what you're feeling and it's- Uh - kind of distracting."

Mab did not seem to be too bothered by what Molly thought and moved against me again. Her nightgown must have ridden up because it was naked and wondrously soft skin that I felt.

"Harry," My apprentice's voice sounded strained, half a groan, and I would be lying if I said that some parts of me didn't like hearing it like that. But I also didn't like being toyed with. Which I tried to convey to Mab by scowling at her. She just kept on smirking at me and made a rolling motion of her hips, while beckoning Molly with a finger.

"You are the Winter Lady now, Molly Carpenter," she said and my apprentice slowly moved closer as if pulled by invisible strings.

She rolled her hips again, drawing a groan from me and a little shuddering breath from both herself and Molly at the same time. She leaned forward slowly, grabbed both my hands by the wrists and then, in a blinding fast jerking motion, forced them behind my head and froze them there with a literal chunk of ice.

"In Winter, you take that which you desire. Dresden will serve your pleasure if that is your wish."

The Sidhe love playing their games, even the highest and mightiest of the them, and I could feel just how much Mab was enjoying this one, how my squirming attempts to get free made her wet.

"He's not a toy," my apprentice said quietly but firmly. Her hands were clenched hard on her thighs. Mab moved and I couldn't help but to cry out as I slipped inside of her. I've been dead, but even I can't tell you what heaven is like. But I'm pretty sure this was a close estimate.

"No," Mab agreed. "Not a toy. He is a weapon. A very powerful weapon, for us to wield as we see fit."

She settled into a torturously slow rhythm, of course, the evil bitch. It took me a couple of seconds, but I managed to gather up enough coherent thought through the mind-numbing pleasure to string words together into a sentence.

"Would you be so kind as to undo my bonds, my Queen?" The use of her title made her shudder, which I was in a very good position to notice. "Or I am going to have to object - forcefully."

I know I didn't frighten her, but I must admit I was somewhat dismayed by the fact that she seemed to get off on the threat more than anything else. I've said it before and I'll say it again, faeries are weird.

There was no surge of power, and Mab sure as hell didn't visible do anything other than keep fucking me senseless, but the bonds of ice disappeared. The Winter Knight's mantle surprised me by it's silence. I guess it recognised a predator that was so far it's superior that challenging it would be suicidal. I, on the other hand, wasn't going to be having any of this.

I flipped us over, but Mab was apparently ready for that and added momentum to the movement to make sure she ended up on top again. Only now we were closer to Molly, who still sat frozen in the same position as previous. She was breathing heavily and held herself stiffly, an almost pained expression on her face. As Mab began to pick up the pace, I could feel the pressure slowly beginning to build. Maybe Molly could feel it too, because I heard her whimper softly and glanced in time to catch her pressing her fingers firmly between her legs through her pyjama pants.

She noticed me staring and quickly pulled her hand away, blushing furiously. The crotch of the pants was soaked through where she'd touched herself. For a few seconds, I couldn't tear my eyes away. It was disturbingly and undeniably hot. Maybe Mab was right. Maybe I had been lying to myself about Molly.

I reached a hand out to the girl and so did Mab. My hand closed on Molly's, the one she'd touched herself with. Her fingers were warm and a little bit sticky. Mab's hand on Molly's upper arm guided her to lay down by my side. Molly hesitated as she lay there, blue eyes huge and hopeful and staring into mine.

Mab came down a bit more forcefully than previously on me, gasping as she did, and when my eyes drifted shut, Molly pressed her lips to mine. The kiss was soft, cautious, as if she was worried she'd scare me off if she proceeded to quickly. Mab, apparently sensing that the game was about to change, slowed down the pace down to a lazy crawl. Which was a good thing or things would've ended sooner than she or I would've liked. Which I assumed might tick her off just a little. What fun is a toy that stops working while you're playing with it, after all?

She leant over me and her long pure white hair fell over my chest. A moment later, Molly moaned against my lips. Looking at her, I could see that Mab had gotten two buttons of my apprentice's pyjama shirt open and was idly fondling a breast, tracing her opal manicured fingernails over a pink puffy nipple. The impulse to lean in and put my lips to it struck me, but the angle just wasn't working out.

There was something fundamentally different between being with Mab and being with Molly. Mab was the more beautiful of the two. No matter with whom the comparison was made, that would always be true. But there was a vibrant sense of life about Molly that she did not possess and I kissed her like I wanted to devour that heat.

Mab didn't feel cold to me, not anymore. Maybe she just decided she didn't want to be at the moment or maybe it was just a bonus of being the Winter Knight. Molly, though... She was fever hot and I pulled her closer, almost desperately needing her warmth. I noted as I did that her pyjama pants were pulled down over her lean legs to her knees.

"My knight," Mab whispered and the words, almost as much as the fact that she'd begun riding me again, kick-started my desire-o-meter. Not that had managed to cool down much, either.

"Do you have the dexterity to take care of your Lady, too, or shall I?"

"Uh," I looked down at Molly, all of her, and licked my lips. She was on my left, though, and I was too right-handed for it to work. "Could you come over to the other side, Molls?"

She looked at me for a confused moment, then smiled. I couldn't help but to laugh a little at how bizarre all of this was and she joined in, which dispelled some of the awkwardness.

"Not how you pictured your first time?" I guessed, ending the statement with a groan as Mab came down with increased fervour.

"No," she admitted, glancing to Mab. "Can't say that I that I did."

The Queen or Air and Darkness considered Molly for a moment, then turned her attention to me.

"See to it that you last long enough to please your lady as well, Harry," she said. It was eerie how calm and collected she sounded, despite the circumstances.

And her request... It just wasn't going to happen. I could tell that with rapidly increasing surety. What can I say? I'm just a man. It had been a long damn while, even counting that time with Mab on the stone table. There were two women in bed with me, one gorgeous, the other a literal goddess. Whether I wanted to or not, I was reaching the end of the road.

"I'll try," I said through gritted teeth.

"You will succeed or face my displeasure."

I directed my attention to Molly again. Her chest rose and fell in time with her ragged breathing and the muscles on her stomach trembled under my hand as I slowly caressed her skin in descending circles.

"Are you-" she swallowed and licked her lips, meeting my eyes, lust and uncertainty intermixed and plain to see. "Are you close?"

"Yeah," I answered with a groan as Mab cried out softly above me.

"Just let go," Molly whispered, sounding adorably eager.

"Not yet," I grunted stubbornly.

My hand dipped down Molly's stomach and down to the apex of her thighs. She whimpered at the contact, pressing her mouth almost desperately to mine, hips moving against my questing fingers. So close. So very close. Just a little longer. Mab cried out again, the sound needier than before. Her hand joined mine between Molly's leg.

Mab came first, but I was only an instant or two behind her, using expletives I would rather not have in Molly's presence to adequately describe the sensation of every cell in my frickin' body going into a miniature seizure. Her arms wrapped around me, pressing our chests together, and I could feel her body convulsing around and against me, her cool breath a caress at my throat. Molly's hand drifted on top of my own I took the hint to resume touching her, though I couldn't take my eyes of Mab. Her expression was amused and almost fond as she looked down on me, small aftershocks going through her body every now and then.

She made no effort to move, but her weight was rather comfortable where it was, as far as I was concerned. It didn't take long until our combined efforts sent Molly over the edge and she came with a sobbing sound of relief, squeezing my hand between her thighs to the point of pain, moaning something I couldn't make out against my lips as she kissed me hungrily all the way through it. 

Molly smiled sleepily at me when she'd regained her senses and seemed to have just enough energy to put her arm around Mab's shoulders before she fell asleep.

I waited for a few minutes until I was sure she wasn't faking the soft snoring before I spoke.

"I guess you'd planned this all along?"

Mab's raised her head from my chest enough to give me a steady look.

"I told you that you would be working with the Winter Lady a great deal, my pet," she whispered. I  
met her oblique gaze.

"I'm not so sure I like that word, either," I told her.

"You will learn," she replied. "I have found mortals to be quite adaptable when the circumstances demand it."

Mab kissed me and it was like drawing a deep breath in the darkest coldest days of winter, fresh, wonderful and just a little painful.

"Rest, my knight," she said. "For now."

 

I fell asleep for a little while after that and when I woke up, Mab was gone. Molly still lay there though, face resting on my shoulder. She stirred when I did and observed me with bleary eyes, a silly smile spreading across her features.

"Hey," I said, ruffling her hair.

"Hey," Molly replied.

She shivered and pulled the covers up so that they covered us almost entirely, cuddling closer to share the body heat. Maybe I was being optimistic to the point of idiocy, but at that moment, I actually felt hopeful that we might be able to pull through despite it all.


End file.
